The Devil You Know
by muthawalker
Summary: Merle and Daryl return to the prison but tensions are high. Carol will do anything to make sure Merle doesn't ruin it for his brother. How far will Carol go to keep Merle in line? It's turns out she'll go further than she would have ever imagined. When you dance with the devil, there's a chance you'll get burned. This is a MAROL story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, all! I'm back with a new unique pairing. I have always been intrigued by the idea of Merle and Carol. From the two interactions they had, one in the show and one on the DVD, they had chemistry off the charts. If anyone could have handled Merle, it would have been Carol. They would have been the power couple of the prison. So, I'm resurrecting Merle from the dead and starting things fresh from Season 3. This will be a Marol slow burn. I hope you enjoy.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**1. The Devil You Know**

Carol didn't know nor care where her audacity came from. All she knew is she refused to let Merle blow his second chance with the group. When Rick had come back from Woodbury and told her Daryl had gone off with Merle, she felt like she had been shot in the chest. Now they were back, and she was recovering from that near fatal wound and was going to make sure Merle didn't cause any more damage. So she sat there, smile on her face, butter wouldn't melt in her mouth tone in her voice, and threatened to slit his throat if he screwed things up for Daryl once again.

"Enjoy your food." She said hollowly as she backed away and left his cell. She sensed he had followed her to his doorway to watch her leave, so she made certain to walk steadily and calmly back to her own cell. She could feel his eyes boring into her back, sizing her up while he chewed over their conversation. Once she got out of his line of sight, her footsteps hurried and she barely made it into her cell before hyperventilating. She sat on her bunk, her nails digging into her thighs and counted in her head while her breathing steadied.

A shadow loomed behind the thin sheet that served as a curtain to her cell. Carol knew who it was. She had seen a flash of him standing down the cell block, hands tucked tight under his armpits, watching the exchange between his brother and her. He hadn't been close enough to hear, but Daryl didn't just fall off of the turnip truck. He was coming to find out what they talked about.

"You can stop lurking out there and come on in, Daryl." Carol called out to him and he hesitated for only a second before shuffling the curtain aside and stepping a few feet into her cell. "I assume you're here to talk about your brother."

He shifted on his feet and moved to sit on a small stool she had in the cell. "Saw you taking him lunch and talking to him. You know you don't have to do that. I'm more than capable of bringing him his food."

"I am aware of that but you can't keep him isolated from the rest of us. If you want this to work, he has to earn his place in the group. He can't do that if he's locked up like a dog with only you as his only connection. He'll never want to redeem himself." She felt so keenly for the man in front of her. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She knew all too well how hard it was to shoulder the burden of dealing with someone who was supposed to love you but only seemed to cause you pain.

His lips twitched into a semblance of a smile. "You must have made an impression on him. I haven't seen Merle that quiet in a long time. But you have to be careful around him. If he thinks he can get under your skin, he will. He likes challenges. And you are one hell of a challenge for a Dixon." He reddened when he realized the implication of what he said.

She smirked at him and they both chuckled quietly. "You've had a hard couple of days so I'll let that one slide. Next time you won't be so lucky. Sometimes you make it too easy for me to tease you. You should know us ladies like a challenge once in a while, too." Her face became serious. "Daryl, right now Merle's welcome here is tenuous at best. Glenn and Maggie are not going to even think about accepting him if he doesn't make a concerted effort to do the right thing for once. He almost killed Glenn and Maggie was traumatized by the Governor. That's a big uphill battle for him to climb. I am going to help you all I can with Merle. But, you've got to understand, he may be your brother but everyone else here is your family, too. Don't forget that." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, the scruff of his beard tickling her lips.

Daryl didn't flinch and even reached out to take both of her hands into his. Her eyes were transfixed on their connection. More and more Daryl would touch her or be more demonstrative with her. He had come so far from the prickly redneck she first met who would throw squirrels first and ask questions later. She decided in that moment she would give Merle a chance. She would try to bring him into the fold like she did Daryl. She had one advantage when it came to Merle, he would do anything for his baby brother. She would exploit that to ensure Merle didn't blow everything to hell like she feared he would.

"I know I don't seem appreciative sometimes and I just up and left you but you gotta know I wanted to be back here more than anything in this world. I'm just glad I got another damn chance." He squeezed her hands before letting them go. He stood up and added, "Thanks for being the best friend a man could ask for. But when it comes to Merle, he's got a silver tongue, he can make you believe anything. He tries any shit with you, you let me know and I'll bust his face open." He gave her a real smile this time and turned and headed out of the cell and back towards the main area.

Friends. Carol sighed as she watched his back as he walked away. She knew she loved him, she knew she felt desire for him but he was simply a lost cause to her. She accepted their relationship a long time ago but sometimes he would say something or look at her in a way that would make her burn inside. She longed to be touched again by a man. Their group was so small and she knew the rest of them thought she and Daryl had something going on, but neither acted on any impulse. Daryl would never be ready for that kind of intimacy right now and Carol was tired of wanting something that could never be. It was exhausting. So she soldiered on as best as she could and hoped one day her ache would dissipate.

She stepped out into the corridor where she could catch a glimpse of Merle's cell. He was pacing the cage, like a lion, face grave. She watched him from the dim light of the cell block, analyzing his pacing, his posture, the way he was careful when swinging his knife attachment. She could almost feel the tension shimmer off of him in waves. She was going to have to be very cautious when dealing with him. He was nothing like Daryl, who deep down was gentle and kind. Merle's core seemed to be made of prickles and suppressed anger. But better to deal with him as he was. He was the devil she knew and she had lived through it in vivid Technicolor. He suddenly halted his haphazard pacing around his cell and stared down the corridor almost as if he sensed her presence. She made no movement, holding her breath as if he could hear her exhalations. His attention was diverted when Daryl walked up to the cell to let him out. He gave one brief glance over his shoulder before following his brother down the hall. The breath Carol let out came out shakily and she wondered just exactly she was getting herself into.


	2. Lay of the Land

**Author's Note: Thank you ever so much for the support, reviews and follows! I know Marol is not a popular ship, so it's nice to know people want to read it. I want to give a HUGE thanks to my Beta for this story, Vickih. She is my cheerleader and also gave me the title to this story. She is the one who encouraged me to start writing fanfiction. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be lurking anonymously, reading stories and wishing I could share my own. She's also a fantastic writer herself and supports pretty much every single Caryl story out there.**

**This chapter is from Merle's POV. This is huge for me because if you've ever read my other stories, I write exclusively in Carol's POV. So this was a struggle but I hope that once I get used to it, the writing will flow. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**2. Lay of the Land**

He had only been with them a few days and he already wanted to strangle almost every single one of them. They were the most uptight, joyless bunch he had the misfortune to have to put up with. As much as he despised that prick Phillip and the rest of those Woodbury pussies, at least there people had respected him. No matter the respect came from a place of intimidation and fear. At least he had a real roof over his head, a soft mattress, hot showers and decent food. Now he felt like a rat in a cage, surrounded by grey walls that were as cold as the assholes he was surrounded by now. Daryl was as bad as they were now. The entire time they had been in the woods after escaping from Woodbury, his baby brother had fussed and fretted. Merle knew he had been missing his pseudo family and it chapped his hide. Daryl cared about them, felt more loyalty to them than he did his own flesh and blood. Merle seethed inside when he thought of how Daryl submitted to that sheriff prick that cost him his hand and nearly his life. Instead of trying to track him down, he made himself a cozy little existence with this band of yahoos.

Daryl tried to give him the lay of the land since they settled into the prison. Merle was gobsmacked to learn that the skinny brunette bitch that Shane had been laying the pipe to was actually Officer Friendly's wife. That boy was his and the new baby, well, let's just say it's a good thing Maury Povich wasn't around with his DNA results. It's not like Rick was paying any attention to the squalling brat, he was a man on the edge. Merle wondered sometimes if Rick would eat his gun one of these days. The other one he worried about was the Nubian Queen, Michonne. Andrea's buddy gave him the creeps. He knew she would take any opportunity to slice him up with her katana. He didn't begrudge her that, he did try to kill the bitch. He had approached her once while she was working that banging body out but he was pretty sure that the half assed apology he gave her didn't pass muster. He kept one eye out for her at all times, but he had to sleep so he asked Daryl if he could bunk with him. It was a punk move, but he knew Daryl wouldn't let Michonne come anywhere near his brother if he thought she'd try anything.

Glenn and the farmgirl were a problem, too. When Merle would end up in the same area as Glenn and see the bruises and wounds that marred his face, even he would wince. He knew he did wrong with the kid. But the little shit wouldn't give him any info on Daryl. Merle had lost his mind and ended up throwing that walker into the room with him, but the kid had balls. Merle had to hand it to him, Glenn hulk smashed his way out of the chair and downed that walker just in time. It was impressive. He would have liked to have seen Glenn out in the arena with him or Martinez, fighting the biters in front of the crowd, like gladiators. He guessed finally getting some pussy made the boy grow up into a real fighter. And it was fine, grade A pussy. Maggie was a spitfire. She didn't seem to be harboring a grudge that Merle was there, she and Glenn were going through their own soap opera drama. Merle had banked on the fact Phillip wasn't a rapist but when she came out topless, he had to swallow down the bile that rose when he saw her trembling form. Glenn and Maggie needed to work through their own shit and seemed to have put him on ignore for the most part.

Merle had taken a liking to the old man. Hershel had been one of only two people to acknowledge his presence since he joined them. He liked the old coot, who wouldn't like someone who lost their own limb just like him. It was nice to have someone to talk to about the phantom feelings he would get at times, like his hand was still there, good as ever. Even though Hershel should have beat Merle with his crutches for what he did to Glenn and his girl, he didn't. He could tell the old man had his own demons he must have wrestled with during his life. He actually seemed like he was interested in giving Merle a chance. He figured he'd better keep his eyes to himself when it came to the little blonde daughter of his. He wasn't a pervert. The girl was sixteen, seventeen at the most and Merle certainly wasn't interested in a child. Pretty face, decent voice even though most of the time she was scared of her own shadow. She and Carol had taken the bulk of the baby rearing since Rick went off the reservation.

Carol Peletier. When he got to the prison he recognized her face but it took him a while to place her. Then he remembered she was the mousey thing that was knocked around by that fat abusive prick of a husband. He and Ed had kicked it around the campfire back at the quarry and one night he saw Ed try to wail on his wife. She had been such a meek, grey little thing. Grey like the godforsaken walls of the prison. He distracted Ed that night with a nice fat joint and some whiskey and the big bastard had passed out on a log. Merle saw the wife gather up her little girl and whisked them away to the tent, relief painted across her face. He figured that had been his good deed for the century, giving that woman one night away from that asshole. The next morning his plate had an extra helping of eggs and spam, for which he was mighty grateful. That morning was the day he headed to Atlanta, the day everything changed.

Things really did change, if Carol was any indication. Instead of a mouse, she was a lioness. She came right into his cell, in his face, and threatened to kill him if he screwed things up for Daryl. At first he wasn't sure why she was so passionate, but then he spied baby brother eyeballing their exchange and things clicked into place. Somehow, someway, those two became something to each other. Daryl had told him Ed died along with Andrea's sister at the quarry. He had asked Daryl about the kid but Daryl shut him down with just a simple "Dead." But the way he said that one word and the emotion that flickered across his face gave it away. Something terrible must have happened to the little girl who never left her mama's side. It had affected his little brother, Merle could see the grief on his face, deep and haunting. Now he knew why Carol was so different. It was change born of loss, a loss that could either break a person or make them rise from the ashes, stronger than ever. Merle knew she was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to Daryl. The two fools seemed to love each other but from what he could tell, Daryl wasn't warming her bunk at night. It made the grey haired woman all that more intriguing.

His musings of her must have been a siren's call. Suddenly, the lioness herself appeared at his cell door, leaning one shoulder against the steel bar. "I wanted to talk to you about this meeting Rick, Daryl and Hershel went to today. You think negotiations are going to work? Is your Governor a man that can be reasoned with?"

He huffed at her. "He ain't my Governor, darling. But I'll tell you, your friend and his concubine, Blondie, she's just delaying the inevitable. War's brewing. When Phillip wants something, nothing will stop him. Not Rick, not my brother, not an old man with one leg. No amount of negotiating and bullshit promises will keep him from coming after us. This ugly ass prison might as well have a giant bullseye painted on the front." He stood and walked towards her, reaching out and grabbing a bar near where her shoulder leaned.

Carol's mouth was set in a grim line and she lowered her eyes as she spoke. "When Andrea was here, I told her to kill him. To do it while he was sleeping." Merle couldn't keep the shock from his face. "Oh, don't look at me like that," she scolded. "Do you know how many nights I lay awake in my bed next to the bastard that made my life a living hell and thought of that same scenario? I went as far as bringing a knife to my bed and stuffing it under the mattress. But I never could do it. I was too weak." She looked Merle in the eye. "I'm not weak now. I'd kill the Governor myself if I had a chance."

Merle grinned at the woman so full of fire standing in front of him. He cocked his head to the side and eyed her up and down. He couldn't deny he felt a stirring within himself when she was near him. There was something about her that made him want to give in to his primal desires. There were a couple of women at Woodbury he had fucked. Neither particularly wet his whistle so he never went back for seconds. The mouse was different. She didn't need to be fucked, didn't want to be fucked. If she did, Merle was certain his brother would have been the lucky recipient of her desire. One thing was for certain and that was that woman made him feel itchy. No wonder his brother was so jumpy when he was near her, if she made Daryl feel the way he felt right now. His grin faded as they continued to stare at each other, the air seemingly as thick as molasses.

The moment was cut short when the sounds of the returning party reached the cell block. Carol blinked and stepped back to the railing, looking down to watch the men enter. Merle followed, standing next to her at the railing. Rick had stopped to talk to Glenn and Hershel had hobbled over to Maggie. Daryl's eyes found theirs as the stood on the second level together. Merle glanced over and saw Carol give him a soft smile. Daryl nodded his head towards her, a signal of sorts between them. As she turned to head down the stairs towards his brother, Carol's hand briefly touched Merle's upper arm. "Come down and let's hear what the diplomatic delegation has to say." She smirked and tugged at his arm before letting go and descending the stairs. He watched her walk towards his brother and the itch grew stronger.


	3. Over the Edge

**Author's Note: I am so grateful for all the wonderful, insightful critiques. I'm really happy Marol has such a following. I think Carol would go well with about any man, they'd be lucky to have her. Okay, we are getting to the meat of it and things get heated between Merle and our girl.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**XOXO Pamela**

**3. Over the Edge**

Of course the meeting was a bust. Carol had almost laughed and cried simultaneously when Rick gave them the rundown of what happened. Carol felt keenly for her friend, Andrea. She knew she was trying so desperately to broker peace. She still hoped that Andrea would take her counsel and end it quickly and quietly and bring herself back to the group. No good would come out of Andrea staying with that madman any longer. She was needed here with them. She was family. Carol missed her dearly. Losing Lori had been a blow to her. Lori had become her best friend and confidante in the group. They consoled each other over the men in their lives. Lori used Carol as a sounding board to vent her fears and frustrations with Rick icing his wife out and about the baby. Carol had spent many a night telling Lori there was plenty of time and everything would work out. She had been so wrong. She had been wrong about Daryl, also. Lori had insisted that the hunter was in love with Carol and it would just take time for him to come around. He was like a feral cat, he just needed enough time, space and food to get him to love you back. Carol had given him plenty of all three and the only thing she got in return was a lonely bed and a man that left without a goodbye. Yes, he had come back but the damage was done and he came back plus one troubling brother.

Merle confused her at times. In the two weeks since he had arrived at the prison, he ran hot and cold. He avoided Glenn, Maggie and Michonne at all costs but seemed to enjoy baiting Rick. He and Hershel spent time together in Hershel's cell. She walked by one day with Judith and heard them talking about scripture. She hoped he was being sincere with Hershel. If anyone could get through Merle's stone cold exterior, it would be him.

The meeting had been over a week ago and Carol was suspicious something more had gone down that what Rick let on. She had seen Rick, Daryl and Hershel congregating several times and every time and when they would notice her, they would cease their discussion. When she had asked Daryl about it, he had brushed her off but didn't do a very good job of allaying her suspicions. She never would have guessed the true nature of their discussions until she heard it for herself.

She had been in a cell near Merle's, sorting laundry when she heard them. She heard Rick and Merle talking. She heard Merle talk about Rick delivering Michonne to the Governor and what he would do to her once he got her, how Rick was cold as ice. She froze mid fold on the shirt she was holding, her stomach churning with dread and disgust. The blood was pounding in her ears and she couldn't concentrate on anything. She sat quietly on the empty bunk, the shirt balled up in her hands, her throat burning.

Rick had left the cell and she couldn't hear Merle for a while. Suddenly, he was a flurry of activity and she heard the sounds of shuffling and packing. She snuck a peek out of the cell and he was dressed and heading down the stairs, a small bag tucked under his arm. She quietly followed behind him, trying to stay out of sight as he headed towards the generator room. She stepped into the room as she watched him wrap a phone wire around his hand before placing it into the bag that was sitting on a table. The bag gaped open and she saw the butt of a pistol stuffed inside. "Don't do it," she said flatly.

Merle whirled around at the sound of her voice. He sucked his teeth and zipped up the bag. "Don't know what you're talking about, Mouse. Why you down here? Don't you have some washin' to do?"

She stepped further into the room and closed the door. "I know what you're planning. You're going to take Michonne to the Governor yourself. That's a suicide mission, Merle!"

He snarled and got up in her face. "You don't know shit, lady. You need to mind your own fucking business. I don't have time for this bullshit." He made a move to go around her and she grabbed him without thinking.

In an instant she felt herself pressed against the cold cinderblocks. Merle loomed over her, his barrel chest flattening her breasts. Like Daryl, his skin ran hot to the touch and it seared where it touched her. She felt dizzy, like she had more and more when he was around her. It seemed like she and Hershel were the only two people besides his brother that Merle could stand and went out of his way to talk to. She had assumed it was because she made an effort to include him but he would shoot a look her way at times that would make her pulse race.

She swallowed hard when he leaned into her and his scent flooded her senses. "You need to remember who you are dancing with, sugar. Don't think you can bat your pretty eyes and manipulate me like you do my brother."

She made no move to get away from him. She felt like she was in a trance. She hadn't had a man this close to her in months. She hadn't had a man she was attracted to this close in years. Her body started to betray her and she shifted against him, adjusting herself until his pelvis pressed against hers. He was hard against her and she closed her eyes, biting back a moan. "Merle." Her voice was hoarse as she spoke his name.

"Be quiet, Mouse." Merle husked in her ear and then she felt his lips trail across her cheek until the met hers. It was simply his mouth touching hers until she gave a little sigh and suddenly he was kissing her with ferocity. She clutched him by his wifebeater and pulled him even closer to her, giving in fully to the moment. He gripped her hips and he lifted her up until her legs wrapped around his waist and his erection was pushing against the seam of her pants. He kept her weight on him as he wrapped his good arm around her back and the other propped up against the wall beside her.

He felt so good, his body was so solid, his kisses demanding but surprisingly soft. She reveled in the feeling, she couldn't get enough of it or of him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and the tips of her fingers brushed his buzz cut hair.

She let go of him long enough to begin to slip off her cardigan. As she tried to wiggle her way out of the offending garment, he pressed harder against her and she nearly cried out as she fell over the edge she didn't even know she was on. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast. Merle swallowed her scream with a kiss, the edges of his lips quirking up in what she knew was a trademark Dixon smirk. He held her while she rocked through it, his mouth locked on hers as he ground against her, desperate for his own release. She reached down and tugged at the button to his pants. She didn't care that they were up against a cold wall in the prison, she wanted him inside of her. She unfastened the button and was working on the zipper when they both heard Daryl's voice echoing down the hall as he called for Merle.

"Shit!" Merle hissed and dropped Carol unceremoniously onto her feet and pushed away from her. He adjusted himself and buttoned his pants, breathing heavily. Carol scrambled to grab her cardigan and shoved her arms through it right as Daryl busted through the door.

Daryl took in the sight of his brother and Carol alone in the same room with narrowed eyes. "What the fuck is going on here? Merle, I've been looking all over the damn place for you."

Merle kept his back to Daryl, obviously trying to hide his aroused state from his brother's suspicious eyes. "Calm down, baby bro, I've been down here the whole time. Carol just came to tell me that she needed help with some of the stored food. You want me to help your little lady friend, right?"

Daryl turned to fully face Carol and she prayed her flushed appearance could be contributed to the heat in the room. "Why didn't you come and get me?" He stepped towards her and reached out and touched her forehead. "You okay? You feel hot."

She could see Merle shoot her a devilish look before busying himself. She patted Daryl's hand so he'd remove it. "I'm fine. It's just hot in here and I think I have been overexerting myself today." She made a show of fanning herself and Merle chuckled.

"Well, you better get yourself back up to the cell block. I think you're just trying to get me to carry you around again." He smiled at her and she felt the shame and guilt roll through her like an earthquake. What the hell was she thinking? She was one minute away from screwing his brother before he had interrupted.

"You're right, Daryl, I'm heading back. Merle?" She walked a couple of steps to Merle and looked directly at him. "You're done with everything here, right? I still need your help. Meet me in the kitchen in five minutes. Please?" She chose her words carefully but her tone was meaningful. Merle slowly nodded and handed her the bag. She smiled gently at him. "Thank you." She blinked back tears and only was able to place a hand on Daryl's bicep as she passed him by on her way out the door, murmuring a quick goodbye.

As she walked down the corridor she could hear the brothers begin to banter back and forth. She clutched the bag to her chest and a feeling of relief replaced the guilt she bore. Merle was not going to head out on a suicide mission now. She was grateful for that. Merle dying would break Daryl. She tried to concentrate on that victory but all she could think of was his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth and her body arching in climax because of him. Her body burned with the memory for days to come.


	4. Feel

**Author's Note: Thank you again for all the reviews and follows and kind messages about my story. The preview released yesterday made me so mad that we saw nothing of our girl. That just means that they are keeping her return on the down low because it will be so amazing, just like she is. So, to celebrate her epicness, Merle is going to give her a little something something in this chapter. Enjoy and let me know how i did with the Marol smut. It was intimidating trying to tackle it, so much of Merle is head canon so I hope I did him justice.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**4. Feel**

They had spent the last three days preparing for the Governor's imminent attack. Rick never spoke of why he was so certain he was coming with his reign of terror but she knew it was because Michonne was never delivered to him. It had to be not only Merle backing out of his mission, but because Daryl, Rick and Hershel called it off. They spent their days prepping and drilling about their roles in the battle. Beth, Hershel and Carl were to take Judith to the woods outside the fences and wait it out. They rest of them would try to fight off the Woodbury soldiers as best as possible.

Dinner was finished for the evening and Carol was jittery. Everyone was quiet to the point of the atmosphere being uncomfortable. Each member of the group had their meager possessions packed and ready to go at a moment's notice. Carol sat in her cell, fingering the ragged elastic hairband that encircled her wrist. She missed her little girl so much. She missed the way her hair smelled like the grape scented shampoo Sophia loved so much. She missed when Ed would be thankfully out of town and they could go to the botanical gardens together. It was their favorite place to go. They were surrounded by the beauty of nature and Sophia had begged Carol time and time again to start their own greenhouse. She wished she had been brave enough to do it, to give her daughter that simple joy even if it was only for a brief time. A time before everything was ripped away, before she was ripped away. Carol hoped if the end came tomorrow, it was quick and she would be able to be with her baby again. She covered her face with her hands as the desolate thought crept into her brain.

She had to get out of the cell, it was suffocating. She headed to the only place she knew she could be safe and alone with her thoughts this time of night. She grabbed a flashlight and made her way to the generator room. Once she got inside, she slid down the wall and sat there in the darkness.

"Came here to chase the demons away?" Merle's gravelly voice reaching her through the pitch blackness shocked Carol and she startled, hitting her head against the wall. She rubbed it, wincing. He stepped forward and her eyes adjusted. She could make him out, standing in the same area he was the day that changed everything between them.

"I can't sleep. I just keep thinking that this is it. That tomorrow I don't have to keep fighting to just survive. That this nightmare will be over for me and I can just be with my little girl again." She let the tears fall, no longer ashamed of her wretched grief.

"There now, Mouse. I ain't gonna listen to you talk like that. Battle hasn't even begun. You'll be snug and safe in your bed at the end of all this" Merle approached her, sinking down to his knees in front of her. She could barely see him but she knew he was not there to antagonize her. If anything, he was trying, in his own stunted way, to give her some comfort.

She looked up and wiped her eyes, sniffling softly. She just wanted to push the pain back down inside of her. She wanted to forget, just for a moment, that life was normal. That she wasn't waiting to be attacked by a psychopath that wanted to kill her entire family. She wanted to feel something good, something to make her feel like all this struggling was not all for naught. She didn't even think, she just acted. She got up on her knees and kissed him, her hands cupping his stubbly face. It was a tender kiss, all soft lips. She felt his good hand slip around to grasp her hip and pull her closer. She moved her hands from his face to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning it while never breaking the kiss. She slid his shirt down until I met his forearms, the one sleeve caught on his arm attachment. Her lips left his as she stopped to remove it. She took her time and was gentle and Merle let her slide it off of him. Her fingers delicately brushed over the knotted scar tissue. It was not a pretty sight and her throat constricted with the thought of the pain he must have endured to save himself from the rooftop in Atlanta that day. He made no protest, in fact, his other hand was stroking her thigh as he watched her silently. She bit her lip as she finally spoke, "I want to feel something tonight. I want to feel you deep inside of me before it all goes to hell."

Raw hunger flashed in his eyes right before his mouth found hers again. They kissed as passionately as the first time and Carol knew at that moment she was lost to him. He seared himself onto her in a way no man ever had. No matter what happened after this, she knew she would take the memory of this night and lock it into her heart to keep forever. She helped him rip her shirt off and undid her pants herself, shimmying out of them, taking her faded granny panties with them. Luckily, it was too dark for Carol to feel embarrassed by her pathetic excuse for lingerie. She wore no bra and his mouth found her nipple immediately, licking it with just the tip of his tongue. She was trembling as she tried to unzip his pants, a combination of nerves and lust overtaking her. His tongue slid a wet trail to her other breast as she freed his erection, wrapping her hand around it. His mouth was locked onto her nipple as he let out a drawn out groan, the vibrations shooting straight through her. She mindless pumped his cock while she simmered in the delicious sensations he was causing her. He released her with a salaciously wet sound. "You keep doing that and I'll never make it inside of you. I want to come in you, not in your hand." His voice was gravelly and laced with unsuppressed want.

She let go of his cock long enough to help him get his pants completely off, along with his boxers. They were both now naked on the dirty floor of the generator room, but Carol couldn't have cared less. She wanted him so badly she thought she would even give it a go on a pile of walkers. Merle laid back and Carol realized he wanted her to ride him. She figured missionary would be difficult for him on the concrete surface without his attachment. She hadn't ridden cowgirl in years but one look at his aroused dick throbbing against his abdomen had her drenched and mounting him right away. She slid him against her, his cock splitting her wet lips. She lifted herself just enough to impale herself on him at an agonizingly slow descent. She tried to set a slow rhythm but he felt too good and she felt herself speeding up, rising and falling on him quickly as her wetness coated him completely. She tried to be quiet, the walls of the room already amplifying the volume of her moans. His good hand was gripping her ass, kneading it as he helped himself meet her thrusts. She could hear his panting and moaning increase and knew he was close. She was already there and threw herself down onto his chest to kiss him as she reached her orgasm. His balls tightened and he followed seconds later, pushing up into her as he came hard.

She tried to move off of him but he held her still. "Don't fucking move. I just want to stay inside you a little longer. You feel too damn good." She smiled wickedly and swiveled her hips on him. "Fuck, I think I'm still coming. I ain't ever felt pussy like that." Even though his words were crude, Carol couldn't help but feel turned on at how she affected him. They kissed lazily until he softened enough to slip out of her.

She lifted herself off of him and dressed. She waited to say anything until he had put his clothes back on and was strapping back on his attachment. "Thank you, Merle." She wanted to kick herself for how shy she sounded. They were both consenting adults scratching a much needed itch. "I know it sounds trite, but no matter what happens, this meant a lot to me. My head was screwed up and you helped me by…"

"Screwing you?" He interrupted. "Don't think I was doing you a favor. We both wanted this. No need to thank me. Ain't like I'm the kind of man to dole my dick out to charity cases." She arched her eyebrow and he laughed. "Yeah, maybe a lifetime ago. Shit's different now. You're different."

She felt warm at his words. "Merle Dixon, you sure know how to make a girl feel good. If we make it through this, I may have to take you for a celebratory ride." She grinned at her own cheekiness.

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Now there's an incentive to live if there ever was. I'll have my saddle ready, sugar."

She left first, with Merle promising to wait a while as to not raise suspicion. She went to the shower block and cleaned up a bit before heading to her cell. When she fell into slumber, she thought of the promises of next time.


	5. Chances

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing and enjoying the smut! I will say I am not very proficient in smut so when it's there, I had to really work on it, lol! I wanted to wrap up season 3 so I could get to the hiatus where anything goes, so this chapter wraps up the battle and Andrea's death. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let me know what you think. Now, you may cringe at the Caryl in this chapter, just know this is a Marol story but Carol does love Daryl, but it is so different than what she feels for his brother. Adds to the drama!**

**XOXO Pamela**

**5. Chances**

Carol awoke as to a gentle nudge to her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she found Daryl standing over her, completely dressed and battle ready. The new crossbow that Rick, Michonne and Carl brought back from their run was strapped to his back, his buck knife in its sheath on his belt and a pistol tucked into his waistband. "Sorry, Rick wants everyone up and ready. You got five minutes and then you need to meet me in the yard." She sat up and started lacing her boots as he headed to the doorway. He stopped and came back, sitting on the bunk next to her. He looked at her intensely. "No matter what happens, you stay with me. I don't need you wasting any more of those lives of yours."

Her eyes smarted and she gave him a bittersweet smile. "I promise I will put my cat like reflexes to the test and stay right with you." She took a deep breath before she continued in a more serious tone. "Daryl, I know you don't want to hear this but I need to tell you." His body stiffened like he was one second away from running screaming from her cell, but she could see him visibly try to relax himself. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "There have been so many times since I met you that I would have died, gone hungry, been hurt or lost my damn mind. You were there to make sure none of that happened. I said that night by the dying fire that I wanted a man of honor. I had one all along. You." He swallowed and his hand tensed in hers. "When you left with Merle, I was hurt, but I understood. It's your code and I would never want you to go against it. Thank you for showing me there are good men like you in this world." She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth, lingering there as a tear fell on her cheek. She let out a tiny sob as he reached his free hand and placed it on the small of her back and entwined the fingers of his other hand with hers. She drew her lips away slowly and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. They sat there like that for a minute, holding each other like they never dared before. The moment was broken when they heard someone bounding up the stairs, feet clanging on the metal. They split apart quickly and Carol wiped her cheeks as Glenn popped his head into her cell.

"Hey, guys, Rick's ready. Meet you in the yard?" He asked and they both nodded, not yet able to pull themselves together to speak. Glenn left as quickly as he came but Daryl remained behind, waiting for Carol to finish pulling herself together. He watched her as she tugged on her giant black coat and grabbed her weapons. He waited by the doorway as she walked past him and then they headed for the yard together.

Merle was already there, holding his rifle and his eyes locked on to Daryl and Carol as they entered the yard together, Carol first with Daryl not more than one step behind her. She caught his eye and tried to shoot him an inconspicuous smile but he sniffed and looked away. She tried to step away from Daryl but he seemed to want to stay in her orbit for the time being. She wanted to at least talk to Merle for a moment but certainly wasn't going to do it with Daryl right there. Rick took that moment to interrupt her train of thought to go over the battle plan again. They each went over their individual duties once more. Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Carol were going to the tombs to flank them, using flash grenades and smoke bombs. Glenn, Maggie and Merle were going to stay outside and try to run them out with rapid fire. One of the two way radios that Daryl had brought back on a run crackled to life. Hershel's deep timbre broke through the static, his voice tense, advising them he heard multiple vehicles on the road to the prison. Every day, Hershel would take the Hyundai and leave with Beth, Carl and Judith heading for a designated location as part of their drill.

Everyone started scrambling towards their designated areas. Carol's heart was racing as she tried to grasp a glance at Merle before she headed off for the tombs. A hand grabbed her elbow and Merle's unmistakable growl met her ear, his breath tickling her hair. "You keep yourself safe and don't try anything stupid. I expect you to be riding me like a show pony by the end of the day, darling." She didn't even have the chance to turn around and acknowledge his words before he was gone and Daryl was at her side, his hand at the small of her back as they rushed towards the tombs.

The made their way through the maze of the dark corridors and reached the point where they needed to split up into different directions. It happened so fast that when she looked back on that moment she wasn't even sure if it really happened. Daryl had turned to go to his area but spun on his heel. He stomped back up to her and before she could even brace herself his hand was wrapped around the back of her neck and his dry lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes were wild and wide open as he pulled back to mutter, "Stay safe," before disappearing into the shadows. She let the breath she was holding out in a rush before gathering her wits and hustling to where she needed to be.

It was over much sooner than they thought it would be. As they trudged back out of the tombs into the bright sunlight of the yard, Carol had to blink furiously to adjust to the change. The Governor and his group were gone, pushed out by dumb luck and sheer will. There was damage to the main gate but nothing that couldn't be repaired easily. Carol's attention was directed to Glenn and Maggie holding up a wounded and bleeding Merle. She ran to them, crying out, "What happened? Was he shot?"

Maggie's face was flushed and she was breathing heavily as she half dragged a semi-conscious Merle. "He needs to get to Daddy. He got shot but it's through and though. Doesn't seem like it hit anything major. He's been running his mouth until just now." Daryl swept to her side and took Merle's slumped form off of her so he could help his brother. Carol could hear Rick yelling into the radio for Hershel to get back as soon as possible. As Glenn and Daryl carried Merle inside, Maggie turned to Carol. "Merle, he took that bullet for Glenn. Glenn had lost his helmet and was pinned down pretty bad. He was on his knees and the guy was aiming for his head. Merle stepped in front of it. If he hadn't…" Maggie's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "He saved Glenn's life, Carol."

Carol embraced the young woman tightly and put her arm around her as she led her inside to follow the men. Hershel wasn't back yet so Carol hurried to his cell where they had put Merle. He was lucid and groaning in pain. Daryl was putting pressure to the wound, which seemed to be small and not bleeding much at all. She grabbed some alcohol and sterile pads, soaking them and rushing to Merle's bedside. "It's going to sting," she warned before placing them on both the entry and exit wounds. He cursed up a storm and Carol almost cried with relief. "You're going to be fine, you big baby. But, it looks like you'll need some stitches to sew up the wounds. You got lucky."

He had no opportunity for a smart retort as Hershel hobbled into the room on his crutches. He shooed everyone out except for Beth. Carol and Merle shared a look before she left the cell. Daryl was in the hall talking to Rick and Michonne. They were leaving immediately for Woodbury to end it for good. Daryl walked up to her. "Keep an eye on that asshole brother of mine. If he gives you any lip, shoot him again." He brushed her arm before nodding quickly and heading off after Rick and Michonne. She sent up a quick prayer of safety for them before heading for a cell on the lower floor to get it ready for Merle. He wasn't going to be able to maneuver the stairs right away and needed to rest close to Hershel. She grabbed some clean linens and the fluffiest pillow she could find before finding a cell a few doors down from Hershel.

Once Hershel got Merle patched up to the best of his ability and loaded with painkillers, Glenn and Maggie helped him to his new cell. Carol was waiting with a hot bowl of soup and a bed made with fresh sheets. He was loopy and out of it due to the strong pain pills so she spoon fed him as much as possible before he passed out. She stroked his hair and watched him as he slept. He always carried himself with such bravado, bigger than life. But now, lying on this bed, wounded, he looked very much like a man that had vulnerabilities. A man that threw himself in front of a bullet to save a person that hated his guts, for good reason. She prayed it would be enough for Glenn and Maggie to help heal the wrong done to them by Merle and the Governor. She wanted Merle to stay with them, not just for Daryl, but for her. Carol's insides twisted at the ramifications that admission could bring.

Hours passed and night had come and gone, the dawn filtering through the cell blocks. Carol's neck ached from the position she slept in on the chair next to Merle. Beth rushed in, breathless. "They're back!" She scurried away, leaving Carol to quickly check Merle's wounds before covering him and heading out to meet the returning fighters. She entered the yard and her brows furrowed at the sight of the bus that seemed to be full of people. She saw Michonne stagger out of the truck, her face twisted in grief. Daryl was at the back of the truck cutting the rope securing a blanketed form. Carol neared the truck and searched Rick's face for the devastating confirmation she knew was coming. He lowered his head, nodding sadly and Carol let out a sob. Andrea was dead. Her hand reached out and she touched the blanket covering her friend, and let the tears fall.

Daryl stood next to her, their arms touching. "Bastard had her locked up in some room. Killed somebody and threw them in the room with her. She fought her way out of her restraints, but it was too late. She got bit." His voice was hoarse with his own grief for his fallen comrade. "We got a chance to say goodbye. Michonne was with her at the end."

Carol reached out and clutched his hand, desperate to feel comfort in any way she could find with her best friend. "She was happy to have you all there with here. No matter what transpired, she was always part of our family." She sucked in a shuddering breath. "Merle's going to be fine. The pills Hershel gave him knocked him out good. I'm going to go and check on him."

She tried to let go of his hand but Daryl stopped her, looking at their connection. "You know, Merle ain't never done anything like that his whole life."

She stepped back, hands connected, arms stretched out towards each other. "He gave Glenn a second chance. Maybe now Glenn can give him one." She squeezed his fingers before letting go and heading back towards the cell block, towards Merle. She didn't notice Daryl staring at her as she left, his mind whirring and his fingers burning.


	6. Buttons

**Author's Note: Back again! Sorry for the delay, the stress from the hiatus is sucking the feels out of me. So, here's some smut to make up for it. Thank you Vicki for steering me back on course from where this chapter initially led. You are a kick ass (literally) woman.**

**Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. They keep what little steam I have going. It means alot.**

**XOXO Pamela**

**6. Buttons**

Merle was pissed. He was itching to get out of the prison to enact some revenge on the Governor after finding out he wiped out most of the able bodied fighters from Woodbury. People he hung out with, shot the shit with, ate, drank and laughed with for over a year. Hershel had insisted he was not fit for long bouts of travel so he was regulated to babysitting a bunch of old people, women and kids while Daryl and the ninja woman headed out for their bounty. They left not a day after the battle, expecting to be gone at least a week or two. Merle was even more pissed about the exchange he had with Daryl before he left.

Merle was recuperating in his new cell, now surrounded by the Woodbury refugees. The noise was constant and he'd never heard so many people cry and moan in his life. Daryl had sauntered in, all strapped and geared up like he was truly going to war. He had sat and made small talk with Merle for a while, before wiggling around in his seat so much Merle snapped at him to spit out whatever he was chewing on.

"I need you to stay close to Carol while I'm gone." Merle almost spit out the water he was drinking. "You know, make sure she doesn't run herself ragged trying to take care of all these new leeches. You guys get along, so I'm putting her in your hands." Merle's gut clenched at Daryl's words. If only his little brother knew what had really gone down with him and the mouse. Merle ached to tell him but Daryl looked so earnest in his request. Merle also knew he was in no condition to defend himself against the volcanic eruption that would come from Daryl if he told him just how he had already had her in his proverbial hands and on his not so proverbial dick. So Merle did what Merle knew best. He reached over, slapped his baby brother on the back and made a crude joke while promising to look out for Carol.

He tried to justify the whole situation by telling himself that Daryl never made any intentions towards Carol obvious. He knew they were close, best friends even, but he knew they weren't fucking. Daryl took that shit seriously and if he was putting it to her, he would know it. Carol was a free bird, a free bird that had no objection to having sex with Merle with no promise for anything else. The problem was that sex with her had been incredible and Merle was pretty desperate for it to happen again. She knew how to push all the right buttons with him. From what he had been told, she had been by his side the entire time he was out of it. It may have just been her caregiver instincts kicking in, but Merle liked to think it was because she might just be a little sweet on him. He hadn't seen much of her since he woke up, but she was in charge of getting all the newbies situated.

It had been nearly two weeks since Daryl and Michonne left and Merle was enjoying the fresh air as he stood in the tower's catwalk while he stood watch. It was nearly midnight, but he had at least two more hours of watch to go. He volunteered for it as much as he could. For one thing, it kept him outside, away from all the busybodies in the prison and also he enjoyed his time alone. Hershel had let him borrow a Steinbeck novel, which Merle was devouring at any given moment. Light footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. Merle dog eared the page he was on before setting it next to him on the window ledge. Carol peeked around the corner, holding a thermos and granola bars. She thrust the thermos at him.

"It's hot chocolate. I have my own private stash and I figured it was a little chilly up here for you. Hopefully, it'll help warm you up." A sweet smile graced her features, luminescent in the light of the moon.

Merle felt the all familiar itch again with her so close. With all the new people, they hadn't had one minute alone. He had an idea she was as itchy as he was. He caught her glancing at him surreptitiously, whether she was standing over a boiling pot, the steam making her pale skin shine or when she would be in the room with Hershel as the old man checked his healing wounds. "You know the old man said I was pretty much up to snuff." He spoke lowly, his face a stone mask, trying to gauge her reaction to the leading statement.

Carol arched one eyebrow and her smile grew even brighter. She took on step forward, so close her breasts brushed his chest. "You don't say?" She took one fingernail and dragged it across his jaw until it rested on his bottom lip. "I'm owed a celebratory ride. It's been weeks." She purred those words and leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss was soft at first, cool, dry lips moving together. Then she peeked out her tongue and he opened his mouth greedily. The air between them went from sweetly erotic to sexually charged in an instant. She pulled at his coat, tugging him into the control booth. As soon as they entered the room she backed him into the door, dragging her lithe body across his increasing arousal. He moaned, the sound reverberating in his chest, like a lion's growl. Her coat dropped to the ground and he pulled at her top shirt button. He couldn't undress her one handed and she was too busy getting him out of his belt to help him. He huffed and barked out, "Hold still," before he took the knife attachment and flicked it up, severing the buttons from their threads and sending them flying. Her jaw dropped and she gasped, but then narrowed her eyes and shoved her hand down his now open fly, grasping his hard cock. She thumbed the tip and he bucked into her, muttering incoherently. He shoved her off of him and finished undressing himself. "Well, it ain't gonna fuck itself," tugging on his cock as he motioned for her to take her own clothes off.

She complied with his request quickly, towing off her boots and flinging her clothes haphazardly to the floor. She perched up on a table and spread her legs wantonly. Her core was open to him, beautiful and pink and it almost took his breath away. He hadn't had a chance to get a good look the first time they had sex. It had been so dark and hurried. He stood there for a moment and enjoyed the view, his cock dripping as she dipped a finger inside herself and spread her juices around. Her pussy was glistening and his mouth watered for her. He want to lick her, taste her, bury his face in her. She must have read his lust filled mind as she leaned back on her elbows and shifted so her pussy was on the edge of the table. "Please, Merle." Her tone was pleading and she lifted her pelvis up ever so slightly.

He was on her like a panther on its prey, his tongue parting her slit and diving into her tunnel to lap up her juices. Her legs kicked out and let out a high pitched keen. Her feasted on her ferociously until he had to come up for air. "You taste so fucking delicious, like strawberries and cream on a summer's day." His thick finger replaced his tongue when she wiggled in protest at the loss of contact. "I'm gonna lick you until you come on my tongue, then I'm gonna fuck you until you come on my dick and then I'm gonna fill you up with my come. I've been waiting too long to have you again." His finger moved in and out of her tunnel with Merle found her small bundle of nerves with his mouth. He worked her until he felt her muscles clamp down on his finger and he sucked hard on her clit as she climaxed. Her whole body convulsed and she clamped a hand over her mouth right before she let out a drawn out wail. He lifted his face, glistening with her sweetness.

She sat up and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply, her hot tongue searching his mouth for any remnants of herself there. Her hands went to his erection and she pumped it slowly, her tiny hands corkscrewing around his length. Carol then did something that almost made Merle blow his load right then and there. She pulled away from his mouth and laved her tongue all over his face, licking away the sticky juices covering his chin and cheeks. Once she was done lapping at him like a kitten, she licked her way to his ear, biting down on his earlobe. Her breath was hot and damp on his ear. "Make me come again." Her hands stilled their ministrations and she pulled his cock forward until the plump head slid inside her entrance.

He put his forehead against hers as he slowly sank into her. She was so damn tight, he thanked his lucky stars she saw fit to let an ugly old redneck like him inside of her. Once he was all the way in, they both took a moment to savor the feeling as they shared a lazy kiss. He hummed against her mouth. "Can't wait any longer, sugar. Ole Merle sure has missed you." His kiss became more fervent as he began thrusting in and out of her.

Her fingernails dug into his back as she held on as he pounded her. "Merle! God! Harder! Yes!" Each exclamation came out in a staccato gasp. His legs were burning but the burn in his balls overrode any coherent thought. He was going to fuck her until she didn't know her own damn name. He shifted her so she was now laying back on the table and hiked her leg over his shoulder, changing the angle of his entry entirely. He didn't think he could possibly go any deeper into her, his balls tight against her, the slapping sounds of flesh on flesh filling the small room.

Merle could feel himself getting close and from the sounds Carol was making, he was pretty certain she was almost there. He took the same finger he fucked her with earlier and found her little nub. He began playing with it and within seconds she was arching her back and her walls were squeezing the life out of his cock. He slammed into at a breakneck pace as she rode out her orgasm. He closed his eyes tightly as his release shot through him and spurted into her. He swore he could see sparks behind his eyelids with each pulse. He was sweating like a pig and panting like he'd run a marathon while chain smoking. He leaned over her, smirking. "Like I said before, you are one of a kind. I've never come like that."

She laughed, the sound like windchimes tinkling in the breeze. "It goes both ways, Dixon." She stroked his face, her expression content. He pulled out of her and used his undershirt to first clean her, then himself. "Such a gentleman," she remarked as he softly dabbed her thighs and everything in between. Once he was done, she hopped down and pulled her clothes on, laughing at the state of her shirt. All but two buttons were gone. She shrugged her shoulders and slipped it on, covering her state of disarray with her coat. Carol wrapped her arms around him like they were longtime lovers. Normally, Merle would be hightailing it for the mountains, but with her it felt right. He felt right with her. He didn't know what she wanted from all of this, or what he even wanted. He just knew if she told him to never lay a finger on her again he might just cry like a damn baby. "I better get back. I told Rick I'd help him keep an ear out for Judith."

"Damn man needs to take care of his own brat." Merle wanted to stick himself with his own blade as he realized how cranky he sounded. She just smiled that gorgeous fucking smile and kissed him on his nose. Jesus, she thought she could do just about anything when it came to him. He sulked some more but as she turned to leave, he pulled her back, almost into his lap. "I have watch the same time tomorrow." There was that damn tone that would clue any idiot that he was practically begging her to come to him tomorrow.

"Nothing could keep me away." His stomach flipped at her words and the way her voice wrapped around his heart like a cozy blanket. She pecked him on the lips before disentangling from him and heading for the door. She turned and gave him a brief wave and a whispered goodnight as she slipped into the darkness, closing the door softly behind her. He sat on the table where they made love and lost himself in his thoughts.

Merle didn't hear the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs until the door she just walked out of burst open and Daryl walked in. Merle stood up, shocked at the sight of his brother who had been gone two weeks. "When the fuck did you get back?" Not much of a welcome home but he had been startled.

"Just now. We came through the front gates, asshole. You're on watch, you think you would have noticed us." Daryl's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of his brother and it almost looked like he sniffed the air. "Was that Carol I saw leaving here?"

Merle tried his best to act nonchalant. He sauntered over and picked up the thermos, cracking the door open, hoping that the scent of his coupling with Carol could be aired out. "Mouse brought me some hot chocolate. Felt bad it was cold, I guess." He unscrewed the cap and held it out to his brother. "Want some?"

Daryl scoffed at the offer. "No, I'm in the mood for some hard stuff. Guess I can go get some from her. She always keeps a stash. Says she likes to put a little in her hot chocolate if she's having trouble sleeping."

Merle sniffed at him, rolling his eyes. "Well, baby brother, you just run to your little mouse and let her know you're back safe and sound. I'm sure she'll slip you some of her hooch." He tried to mask his displeasure at the thought of Daryl heading straight to Carol with his usual defense mechanism of asshattery. "Whatever. Tyreese is on his way up to take over." He clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Real glad you're back in one piece. I take it you didn't get the fucker?" Daryl shook his head resignedly. "Chin up, bro. You're the best goddamn tracker I know. He's out there, you'll find him."

He grabbed his gun from the ledge and headed down the stairs, catching Tyreese at the bottom. As the sounds of his boots clomped down the metal stairs, something caught Daryl's eye. The buttons were luminescent in the dark room. There were at least four of them scattered close together. "Fucking Glenn and Maggie. Always going at it like rabbits," he grumped, picking them up and shoving them in his pockets. Even though he was exhausted and dejected from his failure at finding the Governor, there was only one place he wanted to go. He left the guard tower, greeting Tyreese as he passed them man, and headed straight for Carol's cell.


End file.
